


Can not escape

by Mosery



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mosery/pseuds/Mosery
Summary: 她明白自己至死不能逃离。





	Can not escape

昏黄的日光即将消逝，雏森桃侧躺在病床上，无言的望着窗外的世界逐渐归于寂静。综合救护诊所本就地处偏僻，在这万物归静之际，室内孤寂的氛围更是令人难以呼吸。  
胸前的伤口在治疗后仍在隐隐抽痛，她知道自己一时半会难以恢复。她的情绪，从被刀刺穿瞬间的震惊、到失血昏迷前的不解、再到清醒后发觉被背叛的痛苦。到如今，她只剩下失去一切般的空虚。  
她是因什么而空虚呢。是蓝染队长想杀了她？还是蓝染队长欺骗、背叛了他们？又或者，仅仅是因为她永远失去了他？  
她还记得他带着眼镜，温和的笑，一幅永远温文尔雅的模样。额前的碎发有时会略略盖住他的黑框眼镜。  
对蓝染惣右介的回忆让雏森桃不禁哽咽起来，伤口又因胸口起伏不定而部分撕裂。她感到疼痛。她难以辨别这疼痛是源自刀伤还是内心的绝望——抑或二者皆有。  
蓝染队长。  
她无言的做出口型，不死心似的，反复于虚空中呼唤。  
窗外逐渐转暗了。她半撑起身子，坐靠在床头，想要借由视角的转换得到一会儿无趣的消遣。先前曾从蓝染队长那里借来的一本书安静的躺在床头，此刻的她却毫无阅读它的兴致。周围无比的安静。她分辨出门外由远及近的脚步声、推门声，在不长的沉默后又重复的脚步声和推门声。不一会，那轻微的脚步声来到了她这里。  
“吱哑——“房门被推开了。出现在她面前的是一个四番队队员，她并不熟悉的面孔。  
“诶?”门口的瘦弱男生看见她坐在床上望着自己，稍微有些吃惊，但很快他又想起来自己的任务。  
“雏森小姐，您感觉怎么样？伤口还疼吗？”  
她冲他虚弱的笑了笑，安慰人的谎言无意识的脱口而出，“啊……已经好了很多了。谢谢你，我没事的。”下意识的，雏森桃并不想让他帮忙治疗她的伤口、缓解她的疼痛。若她不再留着因蓝染队长而留下的伤口与疼痛，她还能剩下关于他的什么呢？  
她和那个四番队的少年又随意的交谈了几句后，少年帮她点亮了灯。之后他便退出了房间，前去关注下一位伤患。  
雏森桃浸在一片鹅黄色的光芒里，却感到浑身发冷。  
   
 有人会不时的来看她。有些成群结队，有些孤只单影。  
雏森桃礼貌的回应他们的问候，努力的撑起笑容来阻隔他们的担忧。她感到自己的心盖上了厚厚的膜，那些友人或队员的关心被隔绝在外，难以再打动她。她感到抱歉，却对这种状态无能为力。她对外部世界的一切都毫无反应——除了当蓝染的名字出现在耳畔时。这两个音节成为了撕开她心痂的利刃，仅仅是论及，悲伤化成的泪水就欲意从她那失去了神采的眼中涌出。她强撑着自己不在那些关心她的人面前落泪，待她变成孤身一人时，她才会沉入那些和蓝染共处的记忆，最后又总在惊觉现实后感到难以言喻的惆怅。  
 

 

她想起一个和蓝染队长共处的冬日。  
那天气温很低，五番队的池塘水面边缘已经结了冰。苍白的天空泛着寒冷的雾气，待在室外不消一会儿，就会有种身体被寒气侵蚀的感觉。她和蓝染队长几乎并肩走着，一前一后错开的距离比平时更微妙。或许是太冷了，她总是不自觉的拉进两人的距离，又秉持着理性而永不触碰。没有过多交谈，静默在他们不远的距离间缓缓震荡。蓝染保持着稳定的步调，确保前行速度的同时让娇小的雏森桃能够跟得上他。她想开口同他说话，想听他温柔低沉的嗓音，想听他理性睿智的应答。她张口，吸气，让寒冷的气体侵入身体。在发声的前一秒却开始犹豫是否应该挑起话题。  
走在她前侧的男人的表情十分平静，偶有寒风袭来，吹开他额前碎发露出细长的剑眉。雏森桃感到某种凌厉的气势从蓝染脸上一闪而过，在碎发归位后又重归于无。她小心翼翼的盯着蓝染，发觉眼前的男人仍是那温和敦厚的模样。  
步子突然停下了。“诶？”雏森桃轻轻的惊呼出声，随即捂住嘴来掩饰偷瞄被发现的羞意。“蓝染队长……？”  
高大的男人微侧过身来，一双棕眼带着温和的笑意望着她。“怎么了，雏森君？是有话想说吗？”  
她为这突发情况而受到少许惊吓，又为刚才一瞬间的感觉而迷惑。  
“啊……”待她努力回想起刚才的要问的话题，那奇妙的违和感就消泯在脑后了。“是关于队长您写的五番队队员职务改革建议书的问题，具体的落实情况我想再听听队长您的说法！”  
他们继续前行——仿佛刚才的插曲不存在似的，蓝染开始为雏森桃细细描述着他为五番队改革作出的规划。“.…..如果成功施行的话，队员的工作量就能得到很大程度的减轻了。”蓝染这么说着，目光直视着前方，唇边的微笑昭示着他的自信与期盼。  
在雏森桃眼中，蓝染所做的是非常了不起的事情。这个男人，是真正的心系部下，并敢于做出百年来他人不会做的改革。当她拿到那份改革意见书时，她就觉得自己受到了极大的鼓舞——毫无疑问，那些具有可取性的措施能够为五番队带来许多福利。  
她对那用极富魅力的嗓音讲述出的未来深深折服。  
这世上有着蓝染队长这样的人真是太好了。那时的雏森桃发自内心的感叹着。要是我也能成为队长那样的人就好了。那时的雏森桃发自内心的祈愿着。  
 

雏森桃还记得她第一次握住蓝染队长的手的时候。  
   
那是个有些燥热的夏日夜晚，她和蓝染共同去参加一个宴席。酒宴上，她被醉的面色潮红的乱菊拉到一旁，在诱哄中灌下一杯接一杯。  
“小桃，再来一点嘛~”长发的美人将她搂在怀中，迷人的厚唇在她耳边摩挲喃语。雏森桃早已喝的心跳加速，体温升高，只得试着踮脚张望，盼望着自家队长能来救场。  
乱菊见状又将她搂的更紧了，“别跑啊，还没喝的尽兴呢~”  
雏森桃四下张望，发现蓝染正在远处与浮竹队长交谈。两人不知在说些什么，但队长的表情明显表达出了他的愉快。她有些愣神，知晓了自己不应去贸然打扰。乱菊挂在她身上，视线同她望向一个方向。  
明亮的烛火为洁白羽织染上一层暖意，蓝染的面孔在柔光中又英俊了几分。雏森桃不禁屏住了呼吸。仿佛有感应般的，蓝染停下交谈，抬头望向了女孩儿们的位置。  
“唔……”雏森桃发出一声低咛，犹豫着接下来该如何行动。乱菊倒是友好的向他挥了挥手。  
蓝染的目光在她脸上凝固了一会便离开了，他又同浮竹队长开始交谈。  
乱菊感到怀中的人一下子垮下了肩膀，她又低头去看那娇小的姑娘，而后情不自禁的笑了起来。“拜托，小桃你这样鼓着嘴生气实在是太可爱了！”  
“我才没有生气！”微醺的小姑娘红着脸反驳道。  
“诶~真的吗？”乱菊笑眯眯的表示不信，又变本加厉的出言调戏。“可不要把这么可爱的表情给你家蓝染队长看哦~”  
“啊，乱菊你真是的！”雏森桃挣扎着想要摆脱身上的重力。  
“哈哈！好像小兔子一样！”说罢还用手指戳了戳那通红的脸颊。  
“再这样我真的要生气了……”小姑娘本想气势汹汹的回应，却在眼角余光扫到蓝染的动向后在句中微妙的变化了语调。  
他和浮竹队长正在分别点头致意——那分明是谈话结束的标志。然后蓝染便向着她们的方向，直直的走了过来。  
她和乱菊打闹的动作顿时停下了。“咳，”乱菊带着遗憾的表情站直了身，也顺手放开了雏森桃。“蓝染队长。”她俩对面前的男人同时致意。  
“你好，松本君。”蓝染点了点头，看了一眼她俩的醉态，嘴角增加了一丝笑意。“我没想到雏森君也像松本君一样对酒颇有兴致。”  
“咕……”雏森桃小动物般发出了被打击到的声音。“蓝染队长，是乱菊强拉着我喝的！”少女睁大双眼，一副要为自己正名的模样。红着脸的她此时看起来格外可爱。  
蓝染唇边的笑意更浓了。“这样么，”他又转向乱菊，“雏森君的酒量似乎难以企及松本君，松本君今夜能否就此放过她？”  
“啊，那是当然，”乱菊像是看到了什么趣事，咯咯笑着把雏森桃向前推了推。  
“把雏森副队还给您喽，蓝染队长。”然后她便毫无顾忌的潇洒离去，半路上还转身给雏森桃暗送了一股秋波。  
热闹的筵席之中，一阵沉默袭来。“雏森君，”蓝染在尴尬成型前打破了沉寂,“酒量小的话应该有自知之明的。”  
“我也不是很想……”她在酒精的作用下感到浑身燥热无力，想要维护一下自己的形象，却找不到合适的借口。于是声音逐渐变小，最终消失。  
如果蓝染队长不喜欢女孩子太能喝酒怎么办？  
这个想法让雏森桃感到一阵惶恐。她不知道该再说些什么，便低下头，望着自己的右手扯住了左手的衣袖。  
“雏森君。”又是一声低沉的呼唤,示意她抬起头来。  
于是她抬头。  
“我想活动快要结束了——我打算先回五番队。而你现在的状态，”蓝染顿了顿，语气中带上了担忧，“我想你还是和我同道回去为好。”  
“嗯，好的。多谢蓝染队长关心。”她为这男人看似不经意的关照而心情昂扬，表面作出恰当有礼的回应，内里却已有些飘飘然了。  
这是她努力多年才得来的结果。无数个日夜里，她拼命的练习鬼道和剑术，一次次打败更高位的席官，才最终站在蓝染惣右介的身侧、才能在这样日常的场合里，享有一点源自他的关心——仅是这样，她就已感到莫大的满足。  
   
他们不像平时那样走着。今晚的雏森桃大胆的和蓝染并肩而行，甚至有一两次在酒精作用下脚步虚浮的跑到蓝染前面，又乖乖停下来等待蓝染跟上。  
好像宠物一样。蓝染想。  
从前他在现世执行任务时偶然会见到带着宠物狗散步的人。那些被放开链子的狗只不时会在主人身边往返跑步，离开一阵子，总还是会回到主人身边。  
   
一路上，他们谈话。在不一的步调中适当的微笑，在话语的间隙中适当的沉默。  
蓝染的言语仿佛有着神奇的安抚力量，让雏森桃最开始的不安转化成了平静。“我希望……有一天我也能成为像蓝染队长那样的人。”在夏夜虫鸣的催化中，她不自觉的吐露了心声。“我想像您一样工作努力、一样书法优异、一样办事圆润、一样强大…而温柔。”她为自己说出来的话感到震惊。她为自己在蓝染面前说出这些话而震惊。  
于是她什么都不再说了。他们已走到了五番队门前。  
蓝染先行踏上了台阶，在进门前侧过身来望着她。雏森桃有些难为情的面对着这视线，踩上台阶却不小心一个趔趄。一只温暖的大手及时扶住了她的肩膀。  
“…谢谢。”除了道谢，她还该说些什么呢。  
雏森桃试着直起身子，手臂无意识的向前寻找支撑点。  
出乎意料的，蓝染拉住了她的一只手，引领着她走上台阶，跨过门槛，穿过走廊下荷花将开的水面。在遇到第一个队员之前，蓝染放开了她的手。  
拉着她的那只手温暖而有力。雏森桃后知后觉的反应过来。他们的手拉的并不紧，反而松散的像是一片落叶覆盖在另一片上。她触碰到那只手上陈年的茧，感受到指节间浅淡的起伏。  
这触碰像是她青涩时光的幻想。也正因似幻想，她不知该做出什么回应。  
于是她用沉默的接受来回应。  
蓝染伴她走到了她的寝室门口。“雏森君，”他缓缓开口，“我相信你。”  
这是对她刚刚的‘豪言’的鼓励。  
“嗯。”讶异过后，她回以他一个发自内心的微笑，“晚安，蓝染队长。”  
“晚安，雏森君。”  
雏森桃关上房门，点亮灯光，留下屋外的蓝染在黑暗中表情晦涩不明。  
 

她孤身在病房里总会想起那些蓝染还在的日子。  
雏森桃记得他说话的用词和语调，他愉快和认真时的不同表情，他战斗时的姿态，他阅读时的入迷。这些记忆没有随他的离去而离去，细节反而在反复的回忆中愈加清晰。她清楚的知道，想要逃离痛苦，就要逃离对他的爱与憧憬。  
但蓝染是她前进的动力，占据了她几乎全部的心意。  
她明白自己至死不能逃离。


End file.
